


She forgot, but he never did.

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Friendship, Goodbye, Letters, Rain, Sad, forget, thank you, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna receives an anonymous letter from someone and it makes her cry. </p><p>It's set at the start of "The End Of Time Part 1"</p>
            </blockquote>





	She forgot, but he never did.

"It's for you Donna!" Shaun shouted up the stairs.   
"Shaun is it a bill? Coz if it's a bill I don't want it." Donna sassed back.  
"No... I don't think it's a bill. It's hand written and the strangest thing is, it doesn't have an address or a stamp."  
That was strange, somebody must have hand delivered it.  
"Ok, I'll come get it."   
Donna ran down the stairs. She took the letter out of Shaun's hands and sat down on the sofa, studying the loopy blue handwriting.   
"I'm going to be late for work, got to go!" Shaun called out.   
"See you later," Donna shouted back. "Bye," he shouted shutting the door behind him.   
When Donna held the letter in her hands, she had that feeling, when there is you can remember something, but you can't remember what it is. She carefully opened the letter. There was an entire page of the beautiful loopy blue handwriting. She pulled it out and began to read:

My dear Donna,  
How have you been? I miss you a lot. Although I know you don't remember me. I wish I could come and see you, but I know it is impossible. I'm sure you are very confused right now, but I had to talk to you. One last time.   
Donna, I'm going to die. But don't be sad, you don't even know me. Well, not anymore. I just want to thank you, I suppose. Thank you for being there for me. Thank you for helping me through the toughest times. I know you don't remember any of this, but before I met you at was at a very low point in my life, I'd lost all the people who were important to me in the world. Without you I might not be here today. For that I'm so grateful. In fact, I'm not the only one grateful for everything you have done. The entire world. Ever single human on the entire earth. Yes. They all owe their lives to you. I'm so sorry. So so sorry. For everything. You helped me in so many ways, but I couldn't help you, just when you needed it. I love you Donna Noble. You are my best friend in the entire universe. I bet you hate me so much right now. Or you would, if you remembered. But you must never ever try to remember. Not ever. I just want you to promise me that. Please Donna.  
Goodbye.

Donna put the letter down on the table and cried. She cried and cried, she did not even know why she was crying. She looked out the window across the road and there was a man sitting on a bench in the rain, he was wearing a long coat and he was crying too. She ran out to him, not knowing who he was, only that she had to get to him. But by the time she reached the door he was gone. 

She forgot, but he never did.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that it's so sad, I genuinely started it to end happy but this was the only way that seemed right to end it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading so far! I would really appreciate a comment! Thank you <3


End file.
